Once upon a heated day
by Athena the wise girl
Summary: Everyone knows that Donatello doesn't like Casey Jones. But what if Casey is just the opposite? What if he wants to get to know our favorite purple clad turtle? Maybe in a much more intimate level. CaseyxDonnie pairing here, don't like don't read. WARNING CONTAINS YAOI AND OTHER FLUFF! I do not own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautiful readers! I've decided to-**

**Sue-lin: What the hell are you doing?**

**Me: A story, pfft, duh.**

**Sue-lin: You still have others to finish and you're doing this!?**

**Me: Don't worry your pretty little face, I've gots this!**

**Sue-lin: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Anyways, I have decided to make a CaseyxDonatello one-shot! Since I've been watching the new series and I read this story of Donnie and Casey and I saw some pictures of them and it just went spiraled down from there ^ w^**

**Sue-lin: Really? Donna is not gunna like this.**

**Me: Well she's not in this one and neither are any of my other OCs which means neither are you!**

**Sue-lin: What ar- *suddenly disappears***

**Me: Mwahahahaha, now that she's gone ENJOY! Also I'm gunna assume Casey has already met the turtles.**

He did not like Casey Jones. That was the thing that everyone but April and Casey himself knew. Every time he flirted with April, Donatello would die a little inside and then he'd strait up kill himself whenever she flirted back. Especially since they've been spending most of their time in the layer everyday after school and during the weekends. This lead to the olive green turtle to spend most of his time in his lab.

Just not today for some reason.

Today it was to hot and stuffy for anything actually. So everyone was just laying around in the livingroom trying to do as little as possible. Luckily Donatello had brought along his laptop to keep distracted and to keep from throttling a certain hockey player.

"I didn't even think it was even possible to get this hot in New York." Mikey wines as he slumps further into the couch "IT'S SO BORING!"

"Then find some way to entertain yourself and shut the hell up!" Raphael growls, getting very irritated from both the heat and his brother.

Being that he was upside down next to his hot headed brother he dissided to take Raph's and started poking his head with his foot. Michelangelo giggles as his brother growls and he continues to poke him. It earns him even more louder and dangerous growls as he further probes his brother.

Leo rolls his eyes "You kind of walked into that one Raph."

"That maybe but I'm about to walk out of it if Mikey doesn't QUIT IT!" Raphael warns.

Immediately Michelangelo hides inside his shell when Raphael was about to slam his hand into his face.

"Will you guys not fight today," April asks leaning closer to Casey "it's just to hot today."

Casey shrugs "It's not so bad, seeing you in tank top and shorts is a plus."

April playfully slaps his shoulder "Shut up."

No one noticed when Donatello griped the sides of his computer so tightly it almost snapped in half. Actually that's not true, Leo did notice. He knew the personal vendetta the purple clad turtle had against Casey and in all honesty Leo thought he should get over it.

So a thought came to mind "Why not go sewer exploring, I know this cool spot just a few minutes away from here."

Popping out of his shell Mikey excitingly proclaims "If it's cold then I'm there let's go!"

"Aren't you coming Donnie?" Raphael asks.

His focuse back to his computer the geeky turtle shook his head "Not really in the mood."

"I'm with Donnie on this one," Casey says and the other tensed at the words.

April looks at him curiously "Are you sure?"

The jock smirks "Ya worried about me Red?"

April sighs rolling her eyes as Casey chuckles "I'll hang back with Don."

The brothers look back worriedly at the second youngest and Raph tried to voice his opinion as code as possible "You sure you guys don't wanna go?"

Understanding the code Donatello thought deeply but assured his brother "Yeah, I'm fine."

"All good here Raph." Casey adds.

Though a bit hesitant at first the brothers and April left to the alleged cool spot Leo knew about.

It was quiet. Donnie was glad for that, as long as he didn't talk he didn't-

"So what's new in your life?"

Crap.

"Hmm?" Looking slightly up from his computer.

"I asked if anything new has happened to ya." Casey repeated.

"Not really." Donatello says bitterly.

Casey then gets up from his seat across the room and lazily plops himself right next to the Donnie "Whatcha working on?"

He tensed up even more as the boy got closer "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" He asks trying to look over his shoulder.

The turtle scoots further down the couch "Just stuff."

Casey moves with him "Like?"

"W-why do you care?" He snaps when the boy got a little too close for comfort.

Casey backs off a bit "Just curious, I've always wonder what you do in your lab all day. We've never really talked."

The olive turtle's brow frowned "I highly doubt WE'D have anything to talk about."

"Ah, but like I said we've never really talked," He repeats "so how do you know?"

"Just a hunch." Donnie mumbles.

"Well I'll start," Casey began as Donnie grumbles in annoyance "what's your favorite color?"

Donnie rolls his eyes might as well play along "Purple."

"Obviously." Casey chuckles As he plays with the tail of the turtle's bandana.

Donatello heats up a bit as he jerks his head away from Casey, said boy puts his hands up in defeat "Your turn."

Don sighs "Fine...what's your favorite color?"

"Black and purple." Casey smirks at the shy turtle's announce "It's true."

It actually was but Donatello didn't know that and continue to type on his computer "Your turn."

"Your favorite pass time?"

"Fixing stuff." He says uncaringly then continues "And yours?"

"Hockey, duh." Casey laughs.

"Of course." Donatello says sarcastically.

Casey frowns a bit "Okay, my turn, what...do you think about anime?"

Donatello had to pause a minute for that, him and anime had their differences but he'd be lying if he said If he hadn't watch a few series.

"It's okay, I guess." He said "You?"

"I watch a few," Casey admits "my favorite is Sword Art Online."

"I love that show!" Donnie blurts out then quickly covers his mouth.

Casey laughs at the turtle who blushes in embarrassment and tries to hid behind his computer. The boy smirks as he looks over the computer "Hay, if it helps I sometimes freak out over that show too."

Donatello gave him a harsh glare "I did not freak out!"

"Uh, yeah you kind of did." Casey chuckles.

The mutant mumbles something under his breath as he returns to his work. Casey rolls his eyes "Come on, don't be so touchy."

Silence...

"Are you just gunna ignore me the entire time we're here?"

Silence...

"Fine," Casey snorts "don't talk, I'll talk for the both of us."

Silence...

"Let's see," Casey starts "you're obviously an anime fan so I'll stick with that. But then again you don't look like a fanatic. Still you could be. Though at a glance you look like a Full Mental Alchemists fan."

Silence...

"No, how 'bout Dragon Ball Z?

Silence...

"Bleach?"

Silence...

"Tenchi muyo gxp?"

Silence...

Casey was getting no where, but just when he was about to give up a thought came to mind. He smiles mischievously "Sword Art Online?

Donnie's left eye twitched. Just a barely noticeable twitch.

Casey smirks "Yeah I couldn't wait till they showed it on TV so I looked it up online."

Twitch...

"I finished the light novels too which follow everything EXACTLY to the letter."

Twitch...

"I don't know how far along they are in TV but but I sure hope they make a third season."

Twitch...

"You know when Kirito gets out of Fairy Dance he goes to-"

"Stoooooop!" Donnie begs but comes out more like a wine.

Casey suppressed a giggle threatening to come out "Oh, so now you wanna talk."

Donnie's cheeks flush pink as he glares angrily at the crooked tooth hockey player "Sh-shut up."

"Aww, I'm just messing with you Don." Casey laughs.

Donatello rolls his eyes as he shuts his lap top and starts to make his way out of the living room. Damn it, Casey didn't want him to leave!

"Hay!" Casey calls "Where you heading?"

"Somewhere quiet." He states simply.

"Can I come?" Casey asked.

Donatello stops in his tracks, griping his lap top tightly. Couldn't this nitwit take a hint? He doesn't like him, nor will he ever, and they will never even be close to friends! Not even acquaintances. He was only here because he was friends with everyone else.

"Hay? Earth to Donnie!" Casey waves a hand in front of him "Don't space out on me now."

The turtle breaths in sharply "Look I really want to be alone right now."

The boy frowns giving an annoyed look "Okay, you know what I'm just gunna ask; Why do you hate me?"

Donnie's eyes widen, wasn't he suppose to be the angry one right now. Why the sudden flip in personality?

"Answer me Donatello!"

Full name, that was new.

"What did I ever do to you?"

That snapped him out of it, it was his turn to be mad now "You seriously don't know?"

"If I'm asking obviously not!"

"Are you freaking serious!?" Donatello asked outraged "You stole April from me!"

Casey was confused "What?"

"God you're stupid," Donnie mumbled "I like April! But she doesn't like me back because of you! Which isn't fair because I saw her first! So please try to understand with what little brain cells you have that you and me will NEVER be anymore then strangers!"

It took a while for Casey to sink in but in the end he just laughed. Which angered Donatello even further. How dare he take this as a joke! But he saw no point arguing so he began to storm off to his lab.

"Hang on a sec man," Casey caught him by the wrist "so you think I stole April from you?"

The mutant growls "If you wanna laugh go a head but don't think I'll pass up April because of this."

The boy chuckled some more before composing himself "Look I didn't steel anyone. Especially not Red. I don't even like her."

Donnie's eyes widen for the second time "You don't!?"

"Nah, don't really see it with me and her," he said "and I don't think she does either."

"Really?" Donatello asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he assured "but you do know who I do see myself with?"

This was confusing but Donnie was curious "Who?"

Still holding on to his wrist Casey lifts the purple masked turtle's hand to his lips where he gives it a light kiss. Donatello freezes, heat quickly rises to his face as his stomach does a double flip inside him. He had no idea what to think or what was happening!

"I-I-I-I..." Donatello stuttered.

Casey chuckled at the cute blush spreading across the nerdy turtle's face "You see I've kind of always been interested in YOU."

"M-me!" Donnie squeaked as he pulls his hand back "W-why!?"

He shrugged "You fascinate me. Always so secretive in your lab. So cautious about what you do."

With each word Casey edged closer and closer into Donnie's personal bubble, who only stayed frozen in place. His mind was screaming at him to run but his legs didn't obey him and stayed in place.

The boy was now centimeters away from his face. His breath tickled the tip where his nose would be. He was just about Donatello's hight so he had no problem sizing him up so as to be the dominant one. Unknown to Donnie, until now, that he had backed up into a wall Casey took the opportunity to pin him in place.

He slammed both his hands against the wall on either side of his face so as to box him in. Poor, confused Donnie only clung on to his laptop tightly trying to find a way out of this situation. Casey smirks at his confused yet cute face.

He leans in close near his ear slit and whispered cunningly "You're cute when you blush."

And to Casey's delight made the shy turtle blush even harder. The jock thought Donnie needed to cool down so he lightly blows cold air on to his neck. Donatello had a fuzzy mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. He was glad for the cool air but...it was Casey giving him this pleasure.

The nerd gave a sudden gasp as he felt something wet and slimy run against his neck. His knees buckle under the jockeys touch as he bites his lower lip to suppress moans threatening to escape. Casey knew this and began to suck on the crook of his neck as his hands wander over his plastron, running his them up and down.

Donatello unknowingly let's out a low moan which drove Casey over the edge, pressing his body as close as he could upon the shy turtle. But it was difficult with the stupid computer in the way. He knew disturbing the hazy trance Donnie was in would most likely end his fun but the laptop needed to go.

Carefully his hand wandered down as he cautiously tries to move the laptop aside. Casey was almost able to grab it but Donatello's ninja skills kicked in to soon.

"W-wait I-"

The purple clad turtle was silenced by a soft pair of lips that had a lingering taste of cherry Jolly Ranchers. His lips were then forcefully parted by Casey's quick tongue as it goes to explore every inch of Donnie's mouth. The turtle's stomach did another one eighty while his eyes widen big enough to be serving plates.

This was all so confusing and good all at once, Donnie didn't know what to think. He just pushes him back bowing his head in embarrassment swallowing hard.

"I...I...I...I..."

Casey chuckles "Tongue tied are we?"

So unlike Donatello to be at a lose for words but on the upside he fully understood Casey's intentions now. Though he still didn't know what to make of it.

"Guys we're back!" Mikey calls from the entrance.

Donatello quickly scatters to regain his laptop and heads to the couch. April and his brothers filed in to see the two just as they left them; Casey lazing on the couch and Donnie busily on this computer.

"So, how'd your search go?" Casey asked casually.

"Pretty good actually," April said "it was like an oasis in the sewers."

"And it had pool!" Mikey said excitingly.

"A sunk in hole with leaking sewer water is barely a pool." Leo stated.

"But it was cool," Raph puts in "you gotta admit that."

"Sure," April agreed "for a sewer."

"So how did you guys get along?" Leonardo asked.

Donatello gripped the side of his laptop tightly once again only to have Casey answer for both of them "Me and Don got to know each other a bit more."

"Really?" The brothers asked in surprises.

Donnie gulps "Um, y-yeah."

"Well...that's good." Leo smiled.

"Yeah," Casey agreed, giving a smirk Donatello's way "we have more in common then we thought."

The turtle's cheeks brighten "I-I guess so."

"You alright Donnie?" April asked "You look a little flushed."

"What!? Oh, um, I-I think the heats finally getting to me."

"Nah, you should of seen him earlier, his face was super red," the jock licks his lips "but we found a way to cool down."

"Really?" Mikey asked curiously "And this whole time we could of stayed home."

"Not really," Casey explained "it's more of a team effort but it's a secret me and Don have. Call it a bonding experience."

"I-I'm gunna get some water." Donatello announced.

He hurries to he kitchen unknown to Casey's wandering eyes. He fills up a glass of water chugging it down in a single gulp and goes for another round. What was going through that stupid boy's head? All the smirking and flirting with him like he did with April. Who did he think he was playing with? Then again he never did to April what he did to him.

Cool air, slick warm tongue, soft lips, Jolly Ranchers...

He goes for his seventh glass of water when he felt cool air against his neck.

"Hay."

Donatello turns to see Casey's crooked tooth grin then soft lips once again pressed against his own. This time the kiss was more gentle and brief, he parts shortly brushing his lips lightly over Donnie's.

"See you around Don."

With that he struts out the kitchen with a stupid grin on his face.

Donatello stayed perfectly still with a face of shock and confusion. He takes his seventh glass and gulps it down quickly giving off a long satisfied sigh. But his brain still rattled with questions, the main one being;

_"What the fuck just happened?"_

**Me: I rather liked this story if I do say so myself.**

**Sue-lin: I didn't know you were into yaoi, Athena.**

**Me: *shocked* Wha!? How did you get back in here?**

**Sue-lin: *shrugs* I bribed the security guard.**

**Me: Grrr, remind me to fire him. Anyways, I'd love to here from you guys so REVIEW! And tell me if I should make a part two. PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE Y'ALL!**

**Sue-lin: You do know you have other stories to finish.**

**Me: Ugg, don't ruin this for me bitch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to do a chapter two and see where I can go from there. I also must apologize for any miss spelling I might of done in the first chapter and this one. You see my dad broke my computer last summer so I've been reduce to using my Kindle to type things out and let's just say the spell check isn't that great :( But anyways ENJOY! :)**

Donnie didn't know when he started calling him "puck head" and then came his comeback:

"Stick boy!"

He didn't know when they started to argue. His guess went back to the event that happened that hot day. He didn't like to think about that day, it made him feel...weird. So to take away the weirdness between him and Casey he started arguing with him.

As for Casey he didn't know why Donatello started fighting with him but he guessed it was partly his fault. So to appease the turtle he played along with his little game. Right now they were arguing about his lab and how he never comes out anymore.

"You're seriously stating to become a hermit!" Casey snaps.

"It's better then being a barbaric Neanderthal!" Donatello shot back.

"Well at least I go out!" The Jock says.

"Why the shell do you care anyways?" Donatello questions.

"Uh, geez, I don't know maybe it's because that's what friends do!" Casey states in an obvious tone.

The turtle frowns "What makes you think we're friends?"

Casey rolls his eyes "Whether you like it or not we are and that's that."

"What if I don't want to?!" Donatello protests.

He smirks "To late the contract has been signed."

"Wha?" Donnie was both confused and frustrated.

"Once I become friends with everyone here you're automatically my friend."

"What about Splinter?" Donnie smirks triumphantly.

The boy's face paled a bit "I-it's a work in progress but that's besides the point."

"The point being that we aren't friends!" Donnie groans "And that is that!"

"Well why not!?" Casey asks.

Silence...

"Are we seriously gunna do this again?"

Silence...

"Asuna and Kirito go to-"

"Nooooo," Donnie wines "why do you do that?"

"Hay, I asked something first." Casey crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

Donatello was silent again, thinking deeply on what he should say or if he should say it? Even if he could how could he explain how he feels? Honestly, he didn't hate Casey anymore but after that whole weird thing that happened between them that hot day he felt...strange.

His stomach was always in knots around him and he got flustered more then he should when Casey started flirting with him. Not April anymore but HIM! But when Donatello doesn't understand something he would investigate it, but he can't investigate Casey! It be weird and abnormal. No he definitely didn't hate him anymore, just didn't know what he felt.

"Don..." Casey knew why he was thinking so deeply.

In all honesty Casey didn't know what came over him that day he revealed himself to Donnie. He had only planed to admire him from a distance but when he accused him of stealing April he felt a little hurt. He knew that Donatello loved April a lot and even if April didn't already know that Casey played for the other team he could tell there might be something there. Even if she did tell him it was in a brother sister way he still felt a little jealous.

Both were quiet at this point, lost in there own thoughts. Finally Donatello broke the silence.

"I guess...we could be...acquaintances."

"What's that even mean?" Casey said a bit frustrated.

"That," the turtle began calmly "we start from casually knowing each other and slowly move on from there."

Casey shakes his head slowly "Can't do that Don."

"Well why not?"

Silence...

"Don't you dare start copying me!"

Silence...

"God you're such a child!"

About to storm out of the lab he was suddenly grabbed by his wrist, Donatello swallowed hard at the very de ja vu situation. But nothing happened for a while, Donatello faced the exit while Casey cast his gaze down as if trying to figure out what to say.

"I love you..." He finally says.

Donatello's eyes widen but doesn't speak or look back, the boy continues "That's why we can't be acquaintances because I'm past that. But just...I mean if I...*sigh* I knew I could never have you but if we could be friends that be enough."

"I-I just don't know," Donatello says "I've never been unsure of anything before but now...I don't know."

"So...now what?" He asks.

The turtle shrugs and it was silent again. Finally Casey let's go of Donnie's wrist bowing his in shame "S-sorry for wasting your time."

He quickly heads for the exit but was suddenly pulled back. Casey pauses a minute before turning back towards the turtle holding his hand. It was much different then grabbing his wrist, his hand was large and soft and surprisingly warm. He looks up to see Donnie's avoiding chocolate eye who licks his dry lips nervously.

"Look," he says "I don't know what to make of this...But I do know one thing."

"What's that?" Casey asks.

"I don't want you to leave." Donatello admits.

Casey smiles softly bringing Donatello's hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly "We'll figure that soon enough I guess."

Donnie blushes lightly as the unknown feeling started to stir in his stomach. Here was this boy that showed more interest in him then April ever did and this feeling that wouldn't go away. Still it felt familiar but in a more deeper level, yet he had no idea what it was.

Suddenly he did something brave and out of her comfort zone. Donatello leans over and gives Casey a light peck on the cheek.  
The boy's eyes widen at the sudden feather light touch as a pink blush spreads across his face. Donnie moves back centimeters from his face, giving off a shy look that looked oh so adorable to Casey.

"Like I said before," he smirks and lifts the turtle's chin upwards to meet his gaze "you're cute when you blush."

This made Donnie blush even harder and tries to give off a mad look but it came out like more of a pout. Casey laughs as the turtle crosses his arms facing away from him, but all the same both weren't upset at each other anymore.  
Casey then pats Donatello's head as if ruffling his imaginary hair and smiles "One day you'll kiss me back and know that you like me but until then I'll just have to keep trying."

With that he left out with one last wink leaving Donatello alone to processes what happened. And once again he was left with a great thirst for water, still Donnie didn't move. He still was in deep thought about what Casey said. Could it be possible that there was a better chance with him then April? I mean he's never kissed April or attempted to kiss her yet he did so with Casey. Just the thought of that gave him butterflies in his stomach and his face even more red. But then could it be possible that Donnie actually liked Casey?

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"Donnie are you okay?" Leonardo asks rushing into the lab to see nothing wrong.

"I didn't do it I swear!" Mikey adds as he tags in.

"What blew up this time?" Raph asks.

"N-nothing, i-it's nothing." Donatello assures.

"Ya sure?" Raphael asks "Your totally red, were you thinking about April in that way?"

"WHAT!? NO!" Donnie shrieks blushing even harder.

"Because it's perfectly natural to touch yourself when-" Raph teased.

"SHUT UP!" Donatello wines.

"Raphael, quit it." Leo says sternly at a laughing Raph.

Donatello had enough troubles today already he didn't need his brothers teasing him about April again. Although, better April then puck head any day.

**Sue-lin: I'm actually starting to enjoy this, I can see why you like this stuff Athena.**  
**Me: WTF HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!**  
**Sue-lin: *shrugs* Payed off your new security guard.**  
**Me: Grrr, remind me to fire him too!**  
**Sue-lin: Hay when are you gunna finish up your other stories?**  
**Me: When my computer gets fixed anyway back to you my lovely viewers. Please REVIEW! And tell me what'cha think about the story so far :) PEACE, LOVE AND, CHOCOLATE Y'ALL!**


End file.
